Nami Nanase
}} Nami Nanase (七瀬 奈美, Nanase Nami), also known as the Butt Eater Nanase (尻喰いの七瀬, Shiri Kui no Nanase), was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked sixth in Suruga. Upon graduating from Suruga, Nanase officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Nanase is a tall, and well-endowed girl. She has short, shoulder-length orange hair, while a portion of the back is grown much longer. Her eyes are blue. However, each time she uses her power, her eyes turn red. Personality Nanase is an energetic person. She wants to be an idol. She becomes upset when someone is making fun of her name. From her viewpoint, Nanase believes that Sayaka Miyata ran away from the other sport, since she stopped from being a Judoka, thus she states that she cannot forgive a person who makes fun of their own dream.Chapter 67, page 16Chapter 68, pages 11-12 Background Nanase hated milk, but she kept drinking it in order to grow her boobs. She has been practicing Keijo since she was still a child.Chapter 72, page 5 Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, she went to check Maya Sakashiro, since her clothes were torn by Nozomi Kaminashi. When Ayase Kurogiri mentioned that the ribbon girl would clash with Maya, Nanase then teased Maya.Chapter 66, pages 11-12 On the day of the race, Nanase got her turn in the first group, along with Saki Hanayama, Akari Fuyuzora, and Kaho Fuyuzora. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the first group, consisting of Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki, Mari Murata, and Sayaka Miyata. Before the match started, she noticed Mio was a gold medalist and Sayaka was a Judo national qualifier, pointing that if she could beat them, her popularity would increase. She revealed that her dream was becoming an idol, while Mio teased her and stated she'd like to make Nanase sing in bed.Chapter 67, pages 9-17 As the match started, Sayaka rushed towards Nanase, but Nanase was able to dodge by swinging around the pipe. Nanase was later assisted by Hanayama in order to wipe out Sayaka. But soon, Sayaka was saved by Kotone. When Fuyuzora sisters managed to defeat Murata, Nanase and Hanayama were seen celebrating. Shortly after, Hanayama warned Nanase to dodge, as she was assaulted by Kotone. However, Nanase then noticed that Kotone, Sayaka, and Mio weren't targeting her, but targeting Hanyama instead. As such, the three of them managed to defeat Hanayama.Chapter 68, pages 1-18 Shortly after, Nanase tried to get rid of Sayaka, as she realized that Sayaka needed to recover after using her "K-acceleration". But soon, Kotone appeared and protected Sayaka. While Mio engaged in a fight with Fuyuzora sisters, Nanase fought Kotone. Suddenly, Kotone felt pain, despite being the one who attacked Nanase. On the other hand, Nanase stated that she already tasted Kotone's butt, and would start eating her butt.Chapter 69, pages 1-17 Nanase continued cornering Kotone. However, Akari was sent flying and bumping into her. Nanase realized that Fuyuzora sisters were cornered by Mio. Nanase decided to finish Sayaka as soon as possible in order to assist her teammates. But soon, Kotone attacked her once more in order to prevent her of reaching Sayaka.Chapter 70, pages 1-17 Kotone pushed Nanase away. However, Nanase cornered Kotone again by using her "Synaesthesia". Nanase ultimately defeated Kotone. But soon, Sayaka enraged and released her "K-acceleration" at its full power, ripping off her swimsuit. Sayaka overwhelmed Nanase.Chapter 71, pages 1-17 Syaka proceeded attacking Nanase at high speeds. However, Nanase managed to counter her as she noticed that Sayaka hasn't fully recovered. Shortly after, Sayaka changed her stance, Nanase tried to figure it out by using her "Synaesthesia". Nanase was surprised upon seeing that Sayaka focused all of her strength into her nipples. Sayaka then hooked Nanase's swimsuit, before lifting and throwing her down to the Land, defeating her.Chapter 72, pages 1-16Chapter 73, pages 1-2 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Nanase cheered Maya up from the bench. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Later that night at the feast, Nanase was able to get along with Nozomi and the other Setouchi's students. When Mio teased Midori Morimoto, she advised Mio to leave Midori alone, as she kept snoring while sleeping.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Nanase_acrobatic_skill.jpg|Nanase swings around. Nanase activates Synaesthesia.png|Nanase activates her synaesthesia. Nanase sees through Synaesthesia.jpg|Nanase sees through synaesthesia. Nanase's_Royal_Dining_Etiquette.jpg|Nanase's Royal Dining Etiquette. Nanase was ranked sixth in Suruga. As noted by Kotone Fujisaki, her attacks are not really strong. However, thanks to her synaesthesia, she has the advantage by targeting painful spots on her opponent's butt, thus she is called as the "Butt Eater". Acrobatics: Nanase has considerable acrobatic skill. She is capable of swinging around the pipe on the "Jungle Gym" Land without difficulty. Synaesthesia (共感覚, Kyō Kankaku): Nanase's main ability. She has synaesthesia, the ability to feel a connection between two different senses. For instance, seeing colours when listening music, or feeling different temperatures when reading. In Nanase's case, she can see flesh by color, like a thermometer. As such, she can taste her opponent's butt, find any weak spots, and see where the powerless body parts are. Merci C'était Très Bon (メルシー・セテ・トレボン, Merushī Sete Torebon): Nanase charges forward and unleashes her attack. Her butt aura then turns into multiple forks and knives. Barbare Je Suis Plein (バルバールジュスィ・フレンヌ, Barubāru Jusu Furen'nu): Nanase launches multiple attacks to corner her opponent while her butt aura turns into beast-like hands. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *After changing her clothes, Maya Sakashiro is visited by her friends. Ayase Kurogiri then foretells Maya that Nozomi Kaminashi will be her opponent, while Nanase teases Maya. However, in the anime, this scene is not shown. *In the manga, Nanase recognizes Sayaka Miyata and Mio Kusakai for being the qualifiers of Olympics. In the anime, Nanase only recognizes Sayaka since Mio is never stated for being a former swimmer. Episode 9 *In the manga, when Sayaka attacks Nanase on her first try, Nanase dodges by swinging below the pipe, showing her acrobatics skill. In the anime, Hanayama interrupts Sayaka before she could reach Nanase. *Rin confirms that Nanase is a Counter. *In the manga, Mio assists Kotone by sending Akari flying and bumping into Nanase. Whereas in the anime, Mio comes to help Kotone. Quotes *(To Sayaka Miyata) "My motivation is on a different level! My dream is the source of my abilities!"Chapter 67, page 12 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Nami Nanase vs. Kotone Fujisaki (Win) *Nami Nanase vs. Sayaka Miyata (Loss) *Nami Nanase vs. Fuyuyu Tsurugi (Loss, Unseen) References Navigation Category:Female Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Counters Category:Keijo Players